Melting Faith
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: Our hero once again get's Roxanne Ritchi from MegaMinds dastardly hands, but this triumph ends in the failure to save MegaMind and Minion's lives- but are they really dead? (On HOLD)
1. As we walk in the valley

Melting Faith

Inspired by the glee cast's version of 'need you now', and Chevelle's song 'Letters from a thief'

MetroMan P.O.V

The explosion rocked the building and sent chunks of building and glass pelting towards me and Roxanne; I covered her before she could be hurt from the blast, but MegaMind and Minion had been in the building still! Why had I chose to tie them up and take Roxanne out of the building first? I was strong enough to take them all out. I turned to the building which was nothing more than rubble now. I listen intently and felt fear freeze my heart as I found no sounds at all, no breathing or anything. Oh god please don't tell me they were dead!

*One Year Later*

I stood there dazed, may be not as much as Minion seemed to be to have me standing in the hall way. The shock contorted his face in a way I'd never seen before on anything's face be it person or animal.

"Breaking and entering is against the law!"

I couldn't think of how to counter that, he was right after all;

"Your alive!"

He frowned but nodded, it wasn't like he could deny it. I mean he had just about ran into me so I knew he was solid so not a apparition.

"Yes I am, what did you think I was a ghost?"

He chuckled as if he had just told me a joke, this wasn't funny! I had wondered if it was them using the funds I'd been tracing-its how I ended up in this house, I'd followed the money and now here was Minion still quite alive.

"Is he still?"

Minion gave me a conniving grin;

"MegaMind? I don't think I have to tell you the answer to that."

If Minion was then yes, yes Mega was alive and well.

"Could I see him?"

Minion frowned lightly; He looked behind himself and sighed;

"Alright but not a word to him, you just want to see him..."

I nodded and allowed him to lead the way, he wandered down the rest of the hallway, a nice window at the end letting in cheery sunlight, and Minion opened the door on the right; MegaMind was sitting at a desk with papers and books everywhere, the sunlight streaming in the office too, He was bowed over deep in study. He looked adorable with the pencil between his slender fingers, and his foot jangling, and legs crossed. I wondered when he had become so attractive, wait did I just think that? I felt Minion tug at my sleeve and I wanted to tell him no, that I had thought I was the death of him and a few moments staring at him wasn't enough for me. I wanted to wrap my arms around him;

"Minion why are you lurking at the doorway?"

He turned and froze as our eyes locked;

"Hey."

Not my smoothest moment, but what could I say after having thought he was dead for so long?

"Wha? How the hell did you find us?"

I felt my Adams apple bob, what did I tell him? I had looked high and low, tracking his funds when I found out that he owned a few shell corporations. Using his real name would throw a lot of people off, After all how many people knew his name was Siler Warden? How many people knew that the warden had adopted him? How many people knew that he still used his name after all?

"I followed up on some leads, I...I."

I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me. He spluttered and his arms pushed against my chest, I just couldn't believe how relieved I was to see him alive! This was too much, I was overwhelmed by the sight of him;

"Oh god I thought you were dead! Why did you fake your death?"

He sighed and stilled against me;

"To get away from my life...or rather my nonexistent life. I was nothing more than a villain to everyone all my life. I just wanted to be something else."


	2. Two Weeks Later

Melting Faith

Chapter Two: Two weeks later

* * *

*Two weeks Later*

"Why do you bother to keep coming back?"

I frowned at Siler, why did I keep coming back? Why was he so grouchy about it? He knew I couldn't lead anyone here-I wasn't trying to get him to stop this charade either. He wanted MegaMind dead and that's what he got. I wasn't going to ruin that;

"I don't know?"

He rolled his eyes and slammed down the dough he'd been pounding on.

"You realize this has to stop right?"

Did it? I didn't see why it had to, I wasn't telling on him and he was living as Siler Warden.

"You don't… James Timothy Winston! You can't keep coming here, you were a part of my old life-not my new one."

Okay that actually hurt. MetroMan had been a part of his old life not me…not James Winston;

"I'm not in my hero garb."

He twitched angrily and took a deep breath. He grabbed a hold of the dough again and kneaded it to work out his frustration;

"It doesn't matter if you are or not-You know who I was."

And he knew who I was, I had no one else who knew- Not even Roxanne…speaking of the woman;

"Roxanne's holding a fundraiser the first Saturday next month."

He frowned and turned back to face me;

"And I care why?"

"It's to build a monument to your innovation."

Those bright green orbs widened;

"My? My innovation? What are you talking about?"

Roxanne had raided his old hide out- she'd found his blue-prints of a better Metro city…lots of designs that were now starting to go into affect under his name. The Hospital-the public building, so many places that could be fixed, and he laid out the whole town-not all of it would be used but the new children's hospital would be used -they would put a garden with a placard that said that he MegaMind had been the one to create this new place for children to heal.

"Roxanne found out that you had plans to help Metro city- she went to your old base…found all these things to help the city, there's going to be a placard with your name on it-in memory of you."

He shivered;

"I thought I'd destroyed those…I. You can't tell anyone I'm alive."

I nodded;

"It's your right…oh all donations are going to the new children's hospital."

He turned away and a sob made it's way from him, oh lord had I told him too much at once? I wrapped my arms around him and felt tears strike them. He was crying? Sure it was a big deal that the city now knew he could be a good person-that they had misjudged him as much as I had…

"Let it out, it's alright…You never meant for anyone to find out-but it will do the children so much good-you're a good man."

He shook that enormous head of his;

"No, no I'm not."

I wondered why he thought that. I mean yes he'd been a villain and yes he'd done lots of property damage, but in the end he was a good person.

"I'm just making up for my sins."

*Fundraiser for the new children's hospital*

"Oh, hello."

"Nice to see you again."

"Did you see-"

"Metro"

"Who is he?"

"The one with MetroMan?"

"He's hansom don't you think?"

Siler sighed and tugged on his tie;

"Was this really necessary? What if I'm caught?"

I snorted;

"Your fine- besides we tested it, you put a locking mechanism on your watch. I doubt it will suddenly think hey I should stop working!"

I actually got a chuckle out of him, well at least that's better then the moody man I had met at his house. He was starting to get use to being free I think.

"Hello James, who's your friend?"

I blinked at the sudden appearance of Roxanne;

"Hello Miss Ritchi- I'm Edward Lorrah."

Smooth lie there buddy. Pulling names out of nowhere, Guess I was going to be calling him Edward all night then.

"Oh, hello Mister Lorrah- your one of the concept artist aren't you?"

He nodded, okay what world had I just stumbled into and what happen to my Siler?

"I am, I was rather surprised that anyone knew about my firm."

Ah one of his shell companies had been a design firm. I didn't know he'd manage a spot on the concept team, and here I thought he wouldn't have any contact with people from Metro City.

"James why are you spacing tonight of all nights?"

Roxie nudged me, her red talons that she called nails tapping my chest. Those nails were almost a perfect match to the fire engine red dress that screamed 'have sex with me!' she was pretty but definitely not my type. Though by the look in Siler's eyes, she just might be his type;

"There he goes again. I don't know how anyone deals with him."

Siler chuckled;

"I don't know, it might be the fact he's handsome."

Roxanne did a double take at that comment;

"Oh? You think he's handsome?"

Siler nodded, oh lord did he know what he was saying? Roxanne would take that as a hint that he was gay, which he wasn't. Then all the ladies would stay away because they thought he'd be-

"I certainly do, too bad he's just a friend otherwise…"

He left the statement drift off for a moment, but his eyes were everywhere but on me. What the hell just happened here? Did he just hint?

"Oh Miss Tateno! How is your husband?"

And he was off talking to an older woman about her husband and his latest hospital visit;

"Well that was unexpected, I didn't know you knew anyone gay."

I frowned;

"I didn't either. But maybe he didn't mean it that way…"

She scoffed at my comment;

"yeah and I'm the queen of England-he knew what he was saying James- did you see the look on his face when he said it?"

Honestly no, obviously I hadn't seen what she had, so I shook my head causing her to sigh;

"He evidently has a thing for you. Good for you by the way, you need someone in your life."

I felt my face warming up;

"I'm still not gay Roxie."

She threw her arms up as to say what the hell;

"Find any women attractive then?"

Well…no, but that didn't mean I was gay. I glanced around looking for Siler, but he was long gone.

"There you go, look for your man."

I rolled my eyes at her;

" First off he's not 'my man' and second off I'm just a tad worried about him since he's been in a strange mood lately."

And damned if I wasn't telling the truth-he had cried! Not only that but he allowed me to hug him, both were honestly very strange occurrences, and now how he was acting here. What exactly was happening here? The blatant comment- We'd known each other for a long time and he never once hinted that he had a preference, than again no one gave him the time of day… But what if he was gay? He couldn't possibly like me, besides I didn't like him that way.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, dinners ready! Let's all move to the dinning room!"

People began to shuffle off in the direction of the said room and I still hadn't seen Siler anywhere;

"How has he been acting?"

I shook my head;

"It's personal Roxie alright? He'd probably kill me if I even thought of telling someone else."

She nodded;

"He is rather the cloistered one isn't he? No one sees him much, well being a shareholder he really doesn't have to…How long have you known him?"

I sighed, all my life? But I hadn't not really;

"A month?"

She blinked and looked up at me;

"Really? The way you two were interacting it wouldn't have been surprising if you had known each other forever!"

I nodded;

"We knew each other in school…but I didn't really know him then-it wasn't till recently that I got the chance to start knowing him."

The frown on her face didn't bode well for me;

"I knew you in school, I didn't know about him…I knew everybody practically too…"

"No not high school Roxie- He and I went to elementary together."

Her brows rose high;

"Oh really? Did…Did he know MegaMind?"

I sighed, what could I say about that?

"Um."

"Oh there you are!"

Siler to the rescue. Roxanne gave him a smile;

"Would you mind terribly If I sat with you?"

Siler chuckled;

"Dose a rose bloom in the summer? Of course sit with us!"

Cheese line if I'd ever heard one, but coming from Siler just kind of suited him.

* * *

"Well that didn't go horribly wrong thank the gods for that."

I rolled my head to look at him;

"What was with the persona?"

He chuckled weakly;

"It's how I made Edwards-flamboyant and gay as all hell, but emotionally not available for a relationship."

I nodded and he sunk deeper into the couch, well I could ask;

"Roxanne seemed to think you had a thing for me-she's going to expect that any time the three of us are together."

His eyes shined eerily as he looked at me;

"Well that shouldn't be too hard, you are good looking-anything that liked men would have a bit of a crush on you."

I snorted;

"She's going to try to set us up you know."

The thoughtful look on his face at that comment didn't seem to bode anything good;

"Oh? I didn't know you were gay."

Great, him too?

"I'm not, she thinks I must be because I haven't found any woman attractive."

Great, I was spilling my guts to him…hopefully he wouldn't remember most of this conversation on the fact of how much he drank.

"Have you found any man attractive then? Or is it universal? No one attracts you?"

When I had first saw him…at his desk writing with those little quirks of his, I had wondered why I had though he was attractive;

"Well there was one. But it was more an appraisal than, I wouldn't have sex with him."

Okay realm of I'm screwed…Would I care if it was about love? Could I have sex with a man? That sent shivers racing down my back, would I want to have sex with Siler?

"It doesn't mean you want sex to find someone attractive James."

Didn't it? Attraction led to sex surly?

"Do…you care about gender?"

He snorted;

"No one would have me."

And he was up and walking off, had that been pain I'd heard in his voice?


	3. Lunch with Roxanne

Melting Faith

Chapter Three: Lunch date

* * *

"Hey James, Edward."

Siler smiled at Roxanne;

"Blue suits you better than red Miss Ritchi."

She turned a little red at the comment but the waitress interrupted anything she would have said by leading us to a table.

"How are the hospital designs doing?"

Siler sighed and gave her a look that said don't ask;

"Horribly- I have an idea of how it should look and the others are just saying no no no, it's rather annoying."

"We wanted to stay as close to how…how he wanted them."

Siler froze, we both knew what she meant-she meant when he was MegaMind;

"And yet I'm keeping to the design idea-they keep saying no anyway."

Roxanne's frown was an answer all it's own;

"So you are trying to stay true to the design, I'll have a talk with some of my connections."

Siler nodded;

"I've already started with mine, some agree with me and others agree with the rest of the group- MegaMind may have done at least one good-but that doesn't mean he need's to be remembered as anything than what he was, a villain."

Roxanne sighed;

"Do you think he shouldn't be remembered?"

Siler shrugged and took a sip of water-what did he think of his old self?

"Should he? They are right he did play the villain, he really didn't do any good to my knowledge."

Roxanne laughed causing us both to look closely at her, was she mad?

"The orphanage of saint Bernard? That place was funded by him- a shell corporation of his provided the funds but he visited-the nun there admitted to it when he died. I've looked into other places funded by the same corporation- dozens of orphanages and hospitals- getting the funding they needed."

We were quite for a bit as the waitress took our orders and walked off with them. Roxanne took a sip of water before continuing;

"He had feelers through the whole city that no one knew about. Plenty of back door deals, he made this city better without us even knowing it. Hell any damaged done was fixed with funding from a construction company in the name of one of the shareholders of the derider corporation- his shell corporation."

She knew too much- would she be able to find out that he was well himself?

"How far have you gotten into his funds?"

She blinked;

"Far enough, his funds are still in use…but to think he might be alive is inconceivable- MetroMan said he was gone."

I regret that some what, but I was also happy for him. He wanted to die, to be reborn.

"What if he was wrong?"

What was Siler doing? Did he want to out himself? Roxanne gave him a hard look;

"I found your name among the companies using his funds."

He smiled;

"I knew him."

She froze, hell I did too. Alright so he wasn't outing himself-only that he knew himself. Hm, I wondered how well that would work and how spectacular it would blow up in his face.

"You knew him?"

Siler smiled;

"Yes, plenty of people did. Mind he asked all of them to keep quite about that little fact, actually all of us still do except for Miss Hudson and now me. But he said in case of his death to continue doing what he'd asked us to do. His funds being used for the good of the city, he trusted all of us to do that."

So he knew which nun, and he was alright with that apparently otherwise he'd be mad right?

"How well did you know him?"

He waited for the waitress who'd just came to the table to give us our food and for her to leave;

"As well as most could expect. Mind a certain rumor came around that one of us knew him far better then the rest of us."

Roxanne nodded;

"He was in a relationship?"

Siler laughed;

"No, he wasn't- apparently it was just sex."

Roxannes face morphed almost instantly;

"You?"

He shuttered;

"Oh no, not me. I was his frenemy actually."

What word was that?

"Frenemy? You mean friend enemy?"

He nodded;

"I didn't like him sometimes and other times he was in my good books."

A smile made its way to her lips;

"It's good to know not all of us were stupid about him."

I twitched at the comment, sure we had been except for those who became his business partners and friends…or lover in one case. So was it a woman or a man? Straight or gay?

"I was glad to know that he hadn't lost all hope in humanity…honestly with the hand he was dealt I'm surprised he was actually deep down a good guy."

Okay now that caught both our attentions;

"What hand? What are you talking about?"

He gave me a long hard look, oh! Oh he meant;

"Prison."

He nodded;

"Being raised in a prison for so long…It was hard for him and not all the inmates liked him. Some actually tried to kill him."

Roxanne looked rather upset by that news. Honestly we had all known he was raised by the inmates for a little bit and then the warden and his wife.

"It wasn't all bad though- lonely as one might suspect. No other children there for him to play with and with that mind of his-well it was easy for the inmates to warp him…warp his sense of justice."

He took a breath;

"But the warden's wife Milly loved him, gave him the hope that one day some one would realize that even if he was different he could live among humans."


	4. problems

**Melting Faith**

**A/N: **The first part is right after the lunch and the second half is in the morning the next day.

I fixed a few mistakes that I didn't notice, sorry! If you notice them please tell me!

* * *

Metro's P.O.V

"Just how badly were they warping you?"

He turned away from the door tat he had just locked;

"I thought good was bad and bad was good...I learned about pain and very little about joy."

I couldn't help hugging him tightly against me, Shivers wracked his body as he held me tighter against himself;

"I was so lost, so hurt and alone. Only you could have understood and yet you hated me!"

I had done such terrible things to this poor man-so many things I wished I'd done differently now that I could look back on our lives so far. Maybe I could help him now...I was slowly realizing that I had wanted him to be alive-that without him in my life I was alone. Not in the sense that he was of course, but he at least had Minion who was just as alien as us. I got along fine with people but honestly they didn't understand or didn't want to understand just how different I was from them. Siler on the other hand understood that well enough.

"Why did you hate me so much? Why are you being so nice to me now?"

Two questions I had wrestled with since I'd found out he was alive.

"I don't know why I hated you-all you wanted was a friend...I guess I felt threaten? It was stupid of course, but i've always been an idiot."

His chuckle was watery;

"No, that's unfair-I'm just really smart compared to everyone else."

* * *

"Morning Sunshine!"

Siler gave me the glare worthy of an ex-villain.

"How are you so awake? Ugh I just wish someone would shoot the sun."

I chuckled and flipped some bacon;

"Yeah, well I use to hate the morning too, but now I'm just so use to waking up early that I can't stop."

He snorted and sat at the table with a mug of coffee. Plain black-gross! I always used creamers and sugar in my own.

"You know I think Roxanne already knows."

I frowned if she did why hadn't she just come out and tell us? Was she waiting for the right time, but when would it be the right time for her? It's not like he was running any more.

"And why do you think that?"

He sighed lightly;

"The look in her eyes when she talked to us-she obviously knows something important. That and she was snooping thought information on my shell corporations-she knew I had claims all over town too."

That was true, I was surprised that she had known so much, if she dug deeper she might find him the way I did. Before I could say anything there was a knock on the door;

"I'll get it."

and he grabbed his watch from the counter top and became Edward before walking off.

"Miss Ritchi."

What? I turned as Siler walked back in with Roxanne, who despite the earliness looked impeccable.

"How?"

She frowned at us;

"I suppose I should have realized it was one of his people and not him-I know the truth though. MegaMind is still alive."

Siler laughed and sat back down, taking a sip off his gross black coffee;

"Alive? We all know MetroMan said he was dead-if he was alive why don't I know it?"

She sat next to him at the table;

"Your lying- and don't say your not, I can tell you get a twitch in your-"

She froze and sat quite for a long moment;

"It's been you all along, how?"


	5. Chapter 5

Melting Faith

Chapter five

Just the continuation of chapter four, I though about reposting chapter four with the new stuff then I chose not to lol I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Metro's P.O.V

I laughed;  
"Roxie if it was him why would I be hanging around him?"  
She frowned at me but looked back at Siler;  
"Are you MegaMind, or do you know where he is?"  
Silers answering frown seemed a little off;  
"Why do you want to find him so bad?"  
Roxanne snorted;  
"If he can do such good, I want him to return and fix his reputation."  
Siler snorted;  
"And if he chose to leave, chose another life to the one he had as a villain?"  
Roxie sighed;  
"So he is alive, I'm not mad-just…well I miss seeing him as funny as that sounds."  
Our eyes met, she missed him? Why would she miss the one that kidnapped her all the time?  
"Did you have a crush on him?"  
Siler seemed genuinely curious about that, did he like her I think was a better question;  
"I don't think that's your business besides I just- I knew he could be good and I think it's about time he shows the world that."  
"You won't be seeing him miss Ritchi-not for that reason."  
Minion! How long had he been there? I mean he lived here of course but, usually he left me and Siler to our own devices.  
"Minion!"  
She cried out and jumped up to hug him, he looked as surprised as I felt. She must have really liked him if she was this happy about seeing him again no matter what he said.  
"Hello Miss Ritchi."  
Minion sat at the table and looked to Siler;  
"We should tell her or she's going to keep bugging us till she finds out."  
Siler nodded;  
"Fine, but my disapproval shall be noted, I don't like this."  
And he turned his watch, showing his true self;  
"It was you I was right!"  
He gave her a wry smile;  
"Yes, and now I need your word you will not tell on me. I won't let you leave till you do."  
She nodded;  
"You have my word then, but one day someone else will find out and tell on you."  
He snorted and shook his head;  
"No, I'm going to cover my tracks, because both you and Michael found me."  
She nodded;  
"You can't hide forever."  
The look the burned in his eyes was truly a sight;  
"I can try."

* * *

"So what are you going to do to cover your tracks?"

Siler looked up from the couch and sighed lightly before answering me;

"I'm moving first off-the rest I'll deal with in time."

Okay, but if he was moving;

"Are you going to tell us where your moving to when you find a place?"

He seemed shocked;

"Why would I tell you two?"

We were friends weren't we? I mean sure we had been rivals at one point but he had shared so much with me, I was glad to see him and get to know him-without that I think I would go stir-fry.

"I would like to know-I thought we were getting to be friends."

Siler scoffed at me, was it really not that way?

"Why would you want to be friends with me? Besides, it's not like you like me."

I wondered if the pain in my chest was because I was mad or scared...

"I don't want to lose your friendship-after all that time I'd been such a jerk to you and all that time I thought you were dead. I really mourned for you and when I found you alive."

He sat up and gave me a look I'd never seen on his face, what was it that allowed him to confuse me so?

"You mourned for me? And yet you looked for me-you found me!"

I sat down heavily next to him;

"I needed to do something to distract me from the pain, I have known you all my life- and yet I really didn't know you. I was such a bastard to you and I felt as if I needed to atone for my sins..."

The pain only grew in my chest as I told him this-and the look on his face slowly morphed into disbelief.

"You- you have no sins! You did what everyone else did to me! You hated me, scoffed at me, made me a fool! You among them all had the chance to not do that-but you were a kid and your parents, your teacher, your friends all made sure that you hated me!"

He leaped from the couch as if it were burning him.

"I had no one but Minion on my side and yet, I wanted more as greedily as any child! I was locked in a prison at a young age by people who didn't understand me! If the warden had a choice he would have sent me to an orphanage but he realized that I would end up alone there too! It was better in his mind to associate with criminals who would accept me for me than to go out into the big wide world and be completely hated!"

I really didn't know this man did I? He was so lost into the loneliness, in the pain and fear...

"I want to be there for you now."

He blinked;

"Seriously? After all this time what changed your mind?"

I sighed;

"Look, I thought you were a bad guy and I never thought to look pass that, now I have and I find myself wanting-you are a good person, misunderstood but good all the same."

He turned away;

"And why should it matter now?"

And he was right, why should I care now, after all the years I hated him, all the years he spent in the dark?

"Because you need light- you sought out the warmth-the light."

Because he didn't turn me away even though he could have.


	6. Chapter 6

**Melting Faith**

**Chapter Six**

**A/N:**lol hello again here's another chapter! *snort* one of my friends walked into the house and suddenly I get ideas for this story lolz

* * *

_"Why would I tell you two?"_

_We were friends weren't we? I mean sure we had been rivals at one point but he had shared so much with me, I was glad to see him and get to know him-without that I think I would go stir-fry._

_"I would like to know-I thought we were friends."_

_Siler scoffed at me, was it really not that way?_

_"Why would you want to be friends with me? Besides, it's not like you like me."_

_"Of course I like you! Why else would I want to be around you."_

_He frowned at me and shook his head;_

_"You thought I was joking when I said your handsome, you are but your also very stupid."_

_Why was he insulting me?_

_"Siler that isn't fair, you were joking! You don't find me...we were enemies for so long why would you want me?"_

_He shook his head, hurt in his eyes;_

_"I like you, I've always liked you."_

I shouted out and sat up, oh lord a nightmare-a memory...why did he have to haunt my dreams now? Than again he had disappeared from us, I'd hope he'd change his mind and tell us when he moved but well that obviously hadn't happened. Three weeks since the last time I saw him, I had thought something happened to him at first before hearing about his other personality was still tied up in the plans for the did he have to leave us? I walked to the kitchen and pulled out my coffee-thank god for a self timer! I sat at the table...Why didn't he think we could be friends? Why did it hurt so much? Why couldn't I just get over the fact that he didn't want to be near me?

"Hey."

I blinked and looked up at Roxanne, what the blazes? How long had I been sitting at the kitchen table?

"Hey."

She shuffled and sat in the chair across from me;

"Um, I found out where he is."

How the hell had she when I hadn't?

"Where?"

She sighed and leaned forward slipping a paper out of her purse;

"Don't come on too strong James- I doubt he'll like that."

I nodded, it was time to go get him back.

* * *

He tried to slam the door in my face-I held the door open and realised as he backed away from me that this man had attempted to leave me- to make me vanish from his life. I pushed the door closed and crowded him into a wall- He gave me a fearful look and I crushed our lips together, he struggled and twisted trying to get away from me. I took a deep breath as I let his lips slide away from me;

"How could you leave us like that?"

He snarled, twisting trying to reach into his pocket. The De-gun, he wanted to hurt me- cause me pain;

"Get out! Get the fuck out of here!"

I snarled right back at him;

"Not till you tell me why you had to leave without telling us? Why did you have to leave and act like we didn't matter to you!"

Siler's eyes grew dark, anger most likely.

"You come here and attack me and expect me to tell you why I left? Alright you fucking asshole! I left without telling you because I hate your guts!"

I stumbled away from him, the pain like a physical blow. How could he say that? After he had teasingly hinted that he liked me.

"That's not true..."

Siler's eyes narrowed at me and he took a threatening step forward;

"Oh? Did you think I actually liked you? That you could possibly have me?"

I shook my head, how could he think I wanted to make him mine? Use him as if he was a doll!

"No. No I don't want to do that to you...I grew to care about you Siler-I want to be in your life, and to lose you again after I thought you were dead...please you have to understand, without you in my life I just might lose my mind."

He snorted;

"Drama Queen! You don't know me and you certainly don't like me."

I growled and he took another step sideways. He was after his de-gun, he was going to try and use it on me- was there a new setting? One that just might hurt me?

"Your right I don't know you, but I do like you! I want to be near you."

The laugh that came out of his mouth wasn't happy or even nice;

"You thought I was a monster, a freak, and something stupid!"

He jumped over the couch going after the De-gun, I pinned him down onto the couch he had hoped to clear to get the gun;

"Let go! Let me go!"

Fear drenched his words and he squirmed under me;

"No! I want you to understand why I'm here!"


	7. Dummy

**Melting Faith**

**A/N:**wow what a turn out! Welp here's chapter seven for your eyes to feast on! Chapter eight will make up for the shortness!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fireflight's 'Unbreakable'**

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going_  
_But faith is moving without knowing_  
_Can I trust what I can't see?_  
_To reach my destiny_  
_I want to take control but I know better_

* * *

Metroman's P.O.V

_He jumped over the couch going after the De-gun, I pinned him down onto the couch he had hoped to clear to get the gun;_

_"Let go! Let me go!"_

_Fear drenched his words and he squirmed under me;_

_"No! I want you to understand why I'm here!"_

"Ummm, I can leave if you two need a moment."

Minion looked a little sheepish as we froze... He slipped towards the door. What was he talking about? Oh, OH! I jumped away from Siler like a lobster would a frying pan and looked away;

"No, no I was just leaving."

And I was gone. I stared at the deep blue sky before me-having shot straight up. What had I been thinking? Kissing Siler like that! Bulling him like I had? Something was going to break and apparently it would be me first. If he didn't move I was a fish-er oh whatever! This was stupid, I was stupid! what the hell had I been thinking? Well alright I hadn't been-Consumed by anger and fear as I had, no wonder I'd attacked him.

"God Dammit!"

Well might as well tell Roxanne what a moron I was-that and that I owed her ten bucks. We'd bet that if I ever kissed a guy that I would like it so she'd get ten, As conflicted as I was about kissing him I had liked it. He tasted like his coffee, but there was something sweet under the bitterness. Oh god that she'd told me not to come on too strong before she'd left my place-had she known that I was in pain? That the loneliness was creeping up on me again?


	8. Talking about it

**Melting Faith**

**A/N:**The rest of chapter seven lol

I had to separate Metro and Mega

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cinema Bizarre's 'It's Over'**

_Don't go wastin' time on somethin' else_  
_If you lose me now, I'll lose myself_  
_Hey it's just you and me now__  
_

_You are circulating in my system_  
_Takin' over my transmission_  
_Circulating in my system_  
_Destroying me and all my visions_

* * *

MegaMind/Siler's P.O.V

"He just attacked me and all you ask is if we need- need you to leave!"

Minion looked uncomfortable, of course he did!

"It looked different to me alright! I thought...well I thought he was trying to smooch you!"

I felt my face warm, he had 'smooched' me. What the hell had he been thinking? God what the hell was I thinking!

"Minion I didn't tell them where we were-that's why we moved! He attacked me, didn't you hear the door slam?"

He nodded and sighed;

"You opened the door for him."

I looked away-true I had opened the door for him...Yet I still couldn't believe James. God I needed a drink, several right now. I walked towards the kitchen aware that Minion was following me by the clicking of his suit's feet on the floor behind me;

"Siler-what happened?"

I opened a cabinet and grabbed my bottle of fireball;

"Siler!"

I didn't care, at least I was grabbing a cup rather than not. I shivered as it burned down my throat;

"He kissed me Minion."

Minion blinked at me as if he was an owl;

"He what?"

I frowned at him, he wasn't deaf-He heard me;

"He kissed me and then asked me why I'd left them-him and Roxanne he meant...He seemed really mad that I would do that. He wanted to know why I acted like they didn't matter to me. God's Minion he was furious with me!"

Minion slumped into a chair and put a hand to his face-plate;

"He was scared Siler-Afraid that he'd lost you again. We didn't tell them that we were leaving-it's been three-four weeks since we left the last place He might have been relieved when Miss Ritchi told him, but angry with himself and you."

* * *

"James?"

I looked around, his place hadn't really changed much. He seemed to be out, of course I probably really pissed him off with my disappearing act and then with my words.

"Siler?"

I whirled, he still had his keys in his hand- a bag in the other.

"I..um."

Why had Minion thought it would be a good idea to come here?

"Wait, lets take this into the kitchen please."

The pleading look in his eyes had me nodding and following him into said room;

"I didn't think I would be seeing you."

I pulled out a chair and flipped it so I could sit;

"Minion's idea...He thinks we should stop running-that you won't tell on me."

He was putting things away, mayo, cold cuts, sandwich stuff. Beer...His back tense;

"I. I want to apologize Siler, for what I did at your place."

He put those huge hands of his on the counter, the same hands that had pinned me to the couch.

"I'll accept that."

He turned, his face full of sadness;

"I'll understand if you don't want to be around me anymore...I kind of deserve your ire."

Did he? He had been trying to befriend me even though I repeatedly told him to go away-Told him I didn't want to be near him.

"Well I am still a little angry that you pinned me to the couch."

He winced;

"I am sorry."

I nodded;

"Alright, but why did you- why did you kiss me?"

He blinked and shook his head;

"I was upset-relieved that Roxanne had really found you...Consumed really with rage and fear."

Well then;

"Have you ever wanted- wanted that before?"

Please tell me no, please tell me you don't want me that way and that the only way you wanted me was to be my friend.

"Yes."

I closed my eyes, oh lord. James had wanted. What did that mean for us? What did I want it to mean? One of his hands tilted up my chin and those warm, smooth lips pressed gently against mine. He pulled away a moment later;

"It's alright Siler-I knew I never stood a chance against Roxanne."

A chance against? What? I looked at him, he'd turned away from me again to put his grocery's away.

"Wha?"

He chuckled;

"To figure she was right, ah man I've lost my mind. Though I think she's only half right."

What was he babbling about? Roxanne right about what? What the hell was he talking about?

"James?"

My face heated up at the tone that managed to slip pass my lips;

"She bet me ten bucks that if I ever kissed a man I would like it. I lost those ten buck's, she was right. I did like kissing you...and I am sorry for making you angry and scared at your place. I won't do that again."

He'd kissed me again though, It really had been different though- harsh and demanding the last time and sweet and soft this time, Gha what am I thinking?


	9. Chapter 9

Melting Faith

A/N: yay chapter nine! Thank you everyone for reading so far! I had a terrible problem with my computer and all of this story was deleted-thankfully I had already posted eight chapters, while I lost the original chapter Nine I hope that this one is better lol Lets get into the gritty part of the story!

* * *

**Mega Pov**

I jumped, trying to get over the couch for my De-gun, suddenly I was pinned, James holding me down onto the couch I had tried to get over;

"Let go! Let me go!"

Fear gripped my heart as I squirmed under James;

"No! I want you to understand why I'm here!"

Why was he here and why did this, the way we were pressed together feel wrong-right? A strange feeling welling up in my gut, a sick but not sick feeling- oh god he had to get off of me, The feelings only making me panicy.

"James let go of me!"

He shook his head before descending to take my lips captive again, harshly nipping at them, lapping his way into my mouth and before I could even think to bite him he pulled away taking big shuttering gasps-I could hear my own panted gasps barely over the sound of my racing hearts.

"Siler don't ever hide from me again!"

Had I been hiding or just running? I had meant what I said to Roxanne about this man-he was handsome but he was such a giant pain in the neck as well. Sure I'd been flirty, but I really didn't want him did I? I mean come on we'd been enemies before all this started-if he hadn't found me, if I hadn't flirted just a bit with him!

"Just get the hell off of me!"

He looked down at me those eyes two chips of ice;

"And if I don't?"

I felt myself frowning at him, what could I do to make him get off of me? I bucked and twisted as he held me closely, I couldn't get away-if I could just!

"Sir?"

I gasped, and jumped away from the cold hand on me;

"Oh Jesus! Minion you scared me!"

He frowned at me;

"You were having a nightmare sir."

Was I? It didn't feel like one. It was scary yes..but what the hell? What was I doing dreaming of him...


	10. Chapter 10

Melting Faith

A/N: Sorry everyone! I didn't mean to take this long!

* * *

Chapter Ten

**Metro POV**

I sat staring at the TV my beer getting warm in my hand, I took a deep breath and looked down. Did it really matter if I had Siler in my life? Should I care about him? Want to kiss him, hold him, and be near him? Looking back up at the screen I realized it must have been really late, the eleven o' clock news was on... I'd been tearing myself a new one for several hours then.

*Thud thud thud*

My head swiveled towards the door, who would be knocking on my door this late at night? I stood and went to the door, opening it without bothering to look though the peep-hole. Siler stood there shaken and pale in his Edward appearance;

"Siler?"

He looked up at me, those big eyes beckoning me to help him. I scooped him up and closed the door with my foot as I took him to the bathroom- Setting him down I disengaged his watch; He had nasty bruises on his face and blood staining his shirt. I went to gather medical supplies, they were for him...I didn't get hurt after all so I'd gotten stuff for him. Entering the bathroom again he was still exactly how I left him, might as well get started then. To ease him into what I had to do;

"What happened?"

His Adams apple bobbed;

"I was working late...in the office and."

He shuttered and hissed at the sting. He took a deep breath;

"I realized how late it was. Minion likes me to come home before eleven...I was in the parking area when. When they attacked me."

He was silent again and I couldn't help but to hate the bastards that dare attack Siler;

"Why? Did they even tell you?"

He looked down another bob of his Adams apple;

"Because I'm gay."

I froze, because Edward was gay-but he was Edward and Siler...god knows how many lives he led.

"So they worked with you."

He nodded but didn't tell me anymore. Honestly-when I found out who they were, if Siler hadn't dealt with them I would. I helped him pull off his shirt so that I could take a look at the wound bleeding, it was a smallish gash above his rib-cage. Cleaning it up made it apparent, that and the tear in the shirt itself that this had been done by knife-had been done on purpose. I heard a drip that I had for some time thought was from his chest wound, looking down I gasped, he was still bleeding terribly, a bright pool of his blood was sitting there on my floor. I looked up at him and noticed how his eyes were half mast. Oh god. I checked his back, it was rubbed red but no open wounds there...I would have to take off his pants.

"Siler. What happened?"

I shuttered at the soul searching gaze he sent my way;

"They beat me."

I felt the shaky breath enter;

"Siler...they didn't."

He blinked;

"They used me."

Oh god. then he was wounded down there, those bastards were going to pay with their lives for what they did to him!

"They're dead meat."

He shifted away from me;

"It doesn't matter-I couldn't..."

and he was out for the count. Shit! I grabbed him before he fell and hit his head on something. I would have to ask for help and he wouldn't like it... I pulled his pants off, throwing a towel over him. His vile co-workers were dead. I don't care that I'm the 'good' guy-I was going to rip off their peckers! I grabbed my phone and dialed a number I hadn't in a long time.

"Night, what is it?"

It had been so long. Michael sounded the same...

"Hey, um-"

"James! What a surprise!"

He seemed alright with it being me;

"I need your help Michael...a friend of my was accosted tonight and I can't take him to the hospital."

A small silence followed, before;

"Give me your address."


	11. Chapter 11

Melting Faith

A/N: Yeah Michael Night lol I was being lazy with names- since it really didn't matter what his name was.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Metro/James POV

"But, I thought he was dead! You told every one he was dead."

I nodded;

"Lets get into that later Michael. I don't know how long he's been bleeding."

Michael nodded and I left him to it. I shouldn't be there to see...to see the kind of damage that those jack-asses had done. Hours passed before Michael came out;

"He'll be fine physically...mentally though. I don't know how he'll cope with what those bastards did."

I nodded. Jesus, if Michael wanted their heads on a platter...he wasn't a violent man after all.

"What happened? Did he say anything?"

I nodded;

"He knew them. Co-workers by the sounds of it, they attacked him because the persona he uses at work is a flamboyant gay."

He nodded;

"You sure he's not actually a flamboyant gay?"

I felt my face go warm;

"I'm not sure. He doesn't seem like he's gay or straight... he's a good actor."

Michael nodded and took a swig of my beer.

"He'll need you more then ever. Where is Minion?"

"Oh shit!"

I fumbled to find Silers phone- why hadn't I thought to use it before to call Minion was a mystery, but he needed to know what happened and where Siler was;

"Hello?"

He sounded panicked;

"Minion it's James. Come over to my place-Silers here."

and before I could say more Minion hung up on me;

"He's coming."

I heard sheets shift, Siler was moving.

"He shouldn't be stirring should he?"

Michael looked shocked;

"No, I gave him...well he's not human. maybe I should up the dose."

We walked into the room to find Siler battling with the I.V that Michael had hooked him up to.

"I need this out now."

Michael gave him a disapproving look;

"It's suppose to help you."

"How long have I had it injecting into my blood?"

"Five minutes tops."

Silers eyes widened;

"Now! I'm allergic!"

Michael stiffened and helped Siler take it out;

"What do you use to counter it?"

Siler gave me a strange look from across the room as I slunk away from him and Minion. Michael looked up as I entered the kitchen, he was drinking again.

"So, what's up with you and him?"

I frowned but didn't say anything as I grabbed myself a beer. Sitting across from him I supposed I should say something with that look he was giving me, a cross between kicked puppy and a shark;

"Nothing...just that I found out he was alive, I've been trying to befriend him lately."

Michael nodded, good old Michael, why had I stopped talking to him again?

"You know, if you like him it wouldn't bother any of your true friends."

I snorted;

"Wouldn't it? 'Sides it's not like that."

I don't know who I was trying to convince but I failed on both counts anyway;

"I heard the panic in your voice...your lovers."

I brushed off the comment;

"We're not-never had sex."

Michael rolled his eyes;

"But you've thought about it. You like him, admit it if not to me than to yourself."

I sighed;

"It wouldn't matter either way anyhow."

Michael snorted at me;

"Oh yeah? What about him? What about his feelings?"

I felt molten fire rise up my gullet;

"He doesn't like me, he hardly lets me befriend him let alone anything else-he told me once that he hated my guts."

I couldn't decipher that look on Michael's face;

"What did you do to make him say that?"

I sighed;

"I'd backed him into a wall, and asked why he tried to disappear from Roxanne and my life as if we didn't matter to him."

"After you kissed me."

I glanced at the kitchen entrance. Siler looked ticked off, great. This was all my fault of course, he'd blame me and he would leave with Minion in tow, maybe to a new place...

"You kissed?"

Michael seemed truly shocked, Siler swiped my beer and took a drink before giving it back and sitting on the same side as Michael. Minion looked disapprovingly at us all but joined us at the table;

"Well more like he punched me with his lips but yeah we kissed."

I hadn't meant to be rough, not that rough anyway.

"So what made that whole scenario happen?"

Siler gave me a look before answering;

"Roxanne Ritchi found out I was alive still and if her and James could find me..."

"Then others could too."

Siler nodded, which while it was true that we had found him, we also hadn't wanted to believe he was dead either.

"So they found you and you freaked...So you decided to move?"

Siler nodded at Michael's statement, question, ah hell whatever;

"I moved but they found me again. It was really quite irritating, without moving the money I use I'm traceable…but I can't move it because it's all tied up."

Ah, well that made sense, when he faked it, it hadn't been pre-planned. It was just a quick thought and yet he'd been able to hide for as long as he had. one year- A single year he had hidden from me, I'd known him a total of what two months? A whole life time washed away because of two months. I finally known something of who he was-of how much he could mean to me.

"Remarkable though, we really all thought you were dead. But so you moved and James lost his shit."

I gave him one of my 'no shit' looks;

"Hey, I had thought we'd made progress as friends and then we get into a fight, before he leaves without telling me where he'd gone."

Siler gave me a strange look, Honestly. Didn't he realize we were fighting? When he told me about his life...his childhood wishes?


	12. Chapter 12

Melting Faith

A/N: I'm surprised how much I wrote lol

* * *

Chapter 12

**Mega/Siler's POV**

I stared at the man, seriously? He thought we were becoming friends? I thought back onto the time we had spent together after he found me that first time. How he would come over practically every day...how he would help Minion cook and they laughed over something stupid, or when Minion was gone and I needed someone to bounce ideas off of. How he would try to understand and fail but it wouldn't be a big deal. The movies we watched some days when neither of us had anything really to do.

"But we weren't really getting along all that much."

James looked like I'd kicked his kitten...or was that puppy? Both were equally cute.

"I thought we were."

The doctor gave us a look;

"Seriously James? Your such a block head."

James rolled his eyes;

"Yeah thanks Michael, great encouragement."

How long had these two been friends for? They seemed really close, honestly if James did like men I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd liked Michael, who was thin and ethereal. As if a good wind would knock the shorter man over;

"Your welcome, I've been telling you that since we were in elementary."

James glowered at Michael, what? Elementary? did he join the class after I left it?

"He doesn't know?"

Michael asked, confusion marring his face;

"Oh, oh god he doesn't know-I never said anything and I wasn't sure if he followed what any of us did..."

What were these two talking about? The hell?

"Siler, I was Michelle Hale."

A girl, she had long hair and braces at one point-She! But he was a He for gods sake!

"What? but your-"

"Transgender. I was a girl, now I'm a man."

Wow, I didn't even realize they could do that... I mean I knew they could change males to females, but the other way around too?

"I don't know what to say actually."

Michael- Michelle smiled at me;

"That's alright, most people don't know either."

And that was all we needed to burst out laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Melting Faith**

A/N: Just making up time lost lol

* * *

Chapter 13

**Metro/James POV**

He was unbuttoning my pants, a wicked little grin on his face;

"I know you wanted me first, but well your too late for that."

I groaned as he touched me, oh dear lords- his hand were icy. I really didn't want-I looked down to see where the sudden warmth had come from, he was smirking at me from between my legs, his mouth doing things to me I'd never felt before.

"I uh, who was?"

Teeth scraped against me, oh god, what happen to the shy if a bit eccentric man I knew? He suddenly took the head in, swirling the tip with his warm tongue, I shivered before moaning again at the pleasure building up. A faint pop and he was moving me backwards-I let him lead me to where ever it was he was trying to get us. The back of my knees hitting my bed;

"Just be a good boy and I might tell you."

And he pushed me down, I gasped as he roughly pushed my legs apart-he lapped suggestively at his own fingers before they disappeared from sight, I stiffened when I felt one of those saliva covered fingers prod at a place I really didn't want to know why;

"Relax, or you won't get off."

I shuttered as he added more fingers and began to move them in a scissoring motion, helping my body relax for the next part of this; thrusting in he didn't really give me a chance to cope with what was happening- yet my breath was caught in my lungs, but was forced out along with a moan;

I was startled at how dark my room suddenly was- oh Jesus a dream, of course it had to be a freaking dream. Siler wouldn't...not after what happened to him, and not with me.

We were hanging out, having just gotten back to his place from a movie and lounging on the couch when it hit me that I should ask him about the person he'd been screwing;

"I know this is a rather random question and its personal...so I understand if you don't want to answer but it's been kind of bothering me."

Siler tilted his head as those bright greens stared at me;

"Sure ask away."

I took a deep breath, was I really going to ask him?

"When we had lunch with Roxanne-"

He put a hand up;

"I think I know where this is going-if it's about me telling Roxanne about the sex I don't want to talk about it."

I let my shoulders fall;

"Yeah, alright-I was just curious why it was just sex."

He snorted;

"Oh yeah that would be a great thing- hey honey I'm actually a blue, big headed alien, who was the villain of these parts, oh and I faked my death."

I smiled, he was right of course;

"You didn't have to tell them you know."

His laughter was infectious, After awhile we settled down;

"Actually, we were playing with the idea of starting a relationship. The sex was fantastic after all...but I found out about their spouse- I flipped of course, who the hell did they think they were? Married for god sake!"

Oh, oh jeez. That was low, really low. He didn't need that after all, but he wasn't about to tell me their gender- was he embarrassed about it?

"They were a pig, it wasn't your fault that you didn't know."

He smirked at me;

"Minion said the same thing."

I shook my head;

"Hey, I can be smart."

More laughter;

"True...seriously though? After that happened, I realized that I didn't just want a quick fling. I actually wanted some one to share my life with- but I can't do that...being me makes that rather difficult."

But being him was the best part, he was funny-silly, loyal, shy, smart, and the list went on and on.

"Unless of course that person knew you were well you."

He looked startled;

"Too few people know and that's too many already."

Me, Roxanne, and now Michael was in the loop, seriously just the three of us was too many?


	14. Chapter 14

Melting Faith

Disclaimer: Don't own MegaMind nor Skillet's 'Never surrender'

_Do you know what it's like when_

_You're not who you wanna be?_

_Do you know what it's like to_

_Be your own worst enemy_

_Who sees the things in me I can't hide?_

_Do you know what it's like_

_to wanna surrender?_

* * *

Chapter 14

**Metro/James POV**

I sighed, after our little chat-he had asked me to leave because he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow. At the time I hadn't thought anything of it, not until I was safely tucked into my bed did it even occur to me, the talk we had was rather intimate...it showed that he was a sexual creature, one that even though he wanted privacy he also needed love. Mind as well as body, I knew that this wasn't really the time for him to become sexually active with anyone since it had only been a month since he was attacked by his co-workers...who he still wouldn't name; Nothing bad had happened to any of them yet either. My dresser buzzed angrily at me, getting up I reached over to snatch up my phone, very few called me at this time of night, so it was either really important or a drunk dial.

The caller I.D simply stated private number. The hell? That didn't help tell me which one;

"Hello?"

The was some sloshing of water before anyone said anything;

"James, uh. Can you come back over?"

Minion. What was he calling me for and why did he want me to come over?

"Sure."

The door opened, Minion still holding his phone. It had taken me five seconds after all, to get clothes on and to get over here, some days it was good to be super human.

"This way."

I closed and locked the door for him and trotted after him. Siler sat in the kitchen nursing a honey colored liquid-my guess some kind of alcohol. What had happened between the time I left and now?

"Siler?"

He looked up at me and gave Minion a sour look;

"I told you I didn't need you to call him up."

Minion shrugged and walked away, leaving me with a rather drunk Siler. I sighed and took a seat across from him;

"What happened? You seemed fine when I left-Did our conversation do this?"

He shook his head and pulled his phone out. He pressed a few buttons and left it on speaker;

"Hey Edward, we miss you"

"We wanna go again…"

"Lets have some more fun!"

Three men, at a bar-drunk by the sound of it. His attackers by his flinching reaction.

"I won't let them-"

"You can't keep an eye on me twenty-four seven James."

I could damn well try to, its not like I had a job, or ever had to have one with how much money I still had, I could make it my job to follow him around at a distance…okay maybe that was a bit much, and he could fight on his own. They must have gotten the jump on him. They wouldn't be able to now when he was on his guard.

"Tell me who they are. Tell me and I'll make sure they don't even think about it, let alone try."

He let out a sigh, another sip, this one sloshing over the edges and dripping all over him. I stood and went to the sink, I grabbed a cup in the draining board and filled it before going to Siler. He looked up at me as I handed him the cup and took his to dump in the sink.

"Hey!"

"You shouldn't be drinking Siler."

He put his head in his arms;

"I just wish they were gone- I wish it never happened, I have so many wishes that will never come true."

If that wasn't surrender, I didn't know what it was.

"Siler, they wronged you and yet your protecting them...let me give them hell."

He looked up, tears falling down his face;

"Hell? What happened to Justice?"

I had always stood for Justice...my emotions were getting the best of me.

"They hurt you- Someone who matters to me, you think I don't want to hurt them?"

Of course I wanted to hurt them, I wanted them to bleed-to beg for mercy and for me not to have any.

"James..."


End file.
